Staring at the stars
by oodifuloods
Summary: The Doctor wanted to take Rose stargazing and ended up being chased up a tree... One thing leads to another and they wind up in bed together.


**Staring at the stars**

The Doctor and Rose were on a planet running for their lives as usual, except this time was different. Rose wasn't running. The Doctor was clutching her unmoving body close to his chest as he ran as quickly as he could to the TARDIS. As if sensing his presence, the doors swung open and closed behind him. The Doctor placed Rose, who was now becoming conscious, on the jump seat. "Rose? Rose!" The Doctor shouted. Rose groaned and clutched at her leg. The Doctor removed it and Rose winced, going unconscious again. The Doctor studied the large gash on her thigh and ran an irritated hand through his hair. He picked her up, careful not to touch her leg, and rushed to the infirmary, which the TARDIS moved closer. "Thanks old girl." He said, rushing to put Rose on a bed. "Okay," He said to himself trying to calm down. "She's not going to die. No. I wont let her. I just gotta clean this up and get it covered, and give her some pain pills." The Doctor took a closer look at the gash and sighed. "And i'm going to have to get her some pills to fight infection." Then he realized gash was too deep for him to fix, so after he cleaned it up as best as he could, he used some of his regeneration power to do the rest. He felt woozy after, but felt better as he watched Roses eyes slowly flutter open.

"Doctor?" She whispered, sitting up. She rubbed her head and groaned. "What happened?" The Doctor pulled her into his lap and rubbed her neck. "I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me that." Rose looked at a wall, face full of concentration. "I was being chased, I remember that. Then there was a spar pain in my leg, and before I knew it, you were picking me up and running, then it all went black..." Rose paused and looked down at her leg, eyes wide. "My leg! What happened to it?" The Doctor worked down to her shoulders causing Rose to bite her lip. "It was a pretty nasty gash, I cleaned it up and used some of my regeneration powers to heal it." Rose shot him a look. "I told you to stop doing that Doctor." The Doctor just shrugged and placed a soft kiss on Roses neck, sending shivers throughout her body. The Doctor took her hand and got up, walking to the control room. "Whats up Doctor?" Rose asked curiously. The Doctor looked down at her and smiled, draping an arm over her shoulder. "I want to show you something.

Rose watched the Doctor mash a few buttons on the control pad and then walk back over to her. "Close your eyes." He said quietly. Rose opened her mouth to protest but figured it wasn't worth it. She did as the Doctor said and felt herself being led out the TARDIS door into cool air, walking fow a bit and then being lowered to the ground on what felt like sand. "Open your eyes Rose." When she did she gasped. Above her the sky was a dark purple, stars stretched over them and there was an ocean a few feet away, and trees behind them. "Doctor it's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, cuddling closer to him. "I figured you'd like it." He said. He must have felt her shiver because he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her. Rose leaned her head on the Doctors chest and they stayed like that for awhile. The only sound was the waves gently lapping against the shore. A loud crash followed by voices in the woods caused them to jump and scramble up. The Doctor pointed towards a tree and grabbed Roses hand. "Run!" He said urgently, pulling her towards the tree. They climbed until they were hidden by another tree, then climbed a little higher before finally resting on a large branch. The Doctor propped himself up against the branch and Rose leaned on his chest. Rose could feel her face start to heat up, even though they do this all the time, tonight was different... tonight was romantic. Rose thought to herself. She gripped the Doctors hand when she overheard what the people were saying. "When I find who landed on this planet, I will give them a nice talking too." The other one laughed. "You mean torture?" It added, as they laughter grew closer the harder Rose clutched the Doctors hand.

The Doctor could sense her fear, so he leaned down and whispered "Its alright Rose, you'll be safe." Rose nodded and tried to calm down. She focused on the Doctors heart beats and taking deep breaths. When Rose looked up she found the Doctor staring at her. The way the light of the moon shone on her eyes made him want her even more. Rose smiled the classic Rose Tyler smile and turned her head so it was resting just below his shoulder. She was startled when the Doctor brought his head down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away Rose snapped out of her daze and pulled his head back down. It started off as playful, but turned desperate and hungry. The Doctor held onto the tree with one hand while the other caressed her side. Rose shivered and pulled away breathlessly. She moved as close to the Doctor as she could and The Doctor laid his jacket over her and held her closer, which made Rose even less cold. He stroked her side until she fell into a restless sleep. She woke up multiple times that night, either confused on where they were, or panicking. The Doctor calmed her each time by holding her tight and kissing her head. The next morning Rose woke up and stretched, looking up at the Doctor who was smiling down at her.

She smiled back and leaned against him. "So, is it safe to leave yet?" She asked, playing with his hand. The Doctor looked around and listened. "yeah, it seems safe enough. Lets go." The Doctor climbed down before Rose and caught her when she grabbed onto a weak branch and fell. When she landed in his arms she looked up at him. "Hello." She smiled. The Doctor laughed and set her down.. "Hello." He said, linking her fingers with his. They walked hand in hand to the TARDIS. The second they stepped through the doors, They were glued together. The Doctor lifted Rose up and growled when she wrapped her legs around his waist. He made his way to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. When the Doctor set Rose down, he was shocked to see she had already unbuttoned his shirt and attempted to pull off his waistcoat. He pulled it off the rest of the way and climbed on top of Rose, pulling her shirt over her head and kissing her neck.

Rose shuddered and pulled his lips back to hers. They were kissing deeply, their tongues knotting together in attempts to storm each others mouths. The Doctor was brought back by Rose fumbling with his belt buckle. He gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Wait-" He said breathlessly, lowering his head. Rose frowned. "What? Whats wrong?" She asked, searching his face. He sighed. "Timeless... we only got together to reproduce, which is much quicker than humans... Meaning, it only takes about three months. So you have to be sure you want this." He said sadly. Rose smiled. "Doctor, of course I want this... I love you." That's all it took, the remaining clothing was strewn around the room and the Doctor was kissing down Roses side. She shuddered when he shoved into her, raking her hands through his hair. The Doctor growled when Rose bit his lips playfully and bit back. They finished together, and then did it again. After that round, they cuddled together and sat in silence, panting heavily. Rose looked up at the Doctor and smiled, kissing his shoulder. The Doctor stroked her hair and pulled her closer. "i love you too." He whispered, watching her smile and fall asleep. Three months later, Rose had a healthy baby girl, her name was Kathrine. The Doctor wanted to name her it, so of course, Rose agreed. "My little Kathy.." The Doctor smiled.


End file.
